The present invention relates to HVAC filters and return vents. More specifically, the present invention provides an air filtering device that is adapted to be removably secured to a return vent of a HVAC system in order to visually indicate when the internal filter of the HVAC system needs replacement and further provides a secondary means to filter air within a household.
Many heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems require the use of internal filters that need to be properly maintained. Dirt, dust, pet fur, and other debris can contaminate the filter, thereby reducing the air quality that passes through the internal filter. Additionally, when an internal filter becomes clogged with excessive dirt and debris, this restricts airflow and forces the HVAC system to work harder to cycle hot or cold air throughout a household. This increased workload can eventually cause the HVAC system to wear out prematurely. Therefore, it is advantageous to constantly check, maintain, and clean or replace the internal filters of an HVAC system. Accordingly, a device configured to provide a visual reminder to replace the internal filter of a HVAC system is desired.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to secondary filters and return vent grills. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to secondary filters or indicators such as filtering apparatuses for forced air duct grills, air filter alarm systems, and magnetic return vent grill assemblies.
These known art devices have several drawbacks. Many of these devices lack slits on the sidewalls of the filter housing, capable of allowing air to continue to cycle through the return vent, even when the filter of the device is clogged. Some of these secondary air filtering devices are placed within the vents of the HVAC system, where it would be difficult to visually see the buildup of dust and particles indicating the internal filter needs to be changed. Some of these devices lack a magnetic fastening means wherein the filter is easily attached and detached from the return vent of an HVAC system. While others, including a magnetic means to attach a grill cover to a return vent, lack a secondary filter. Finally, these known devices lack a support member, attached to the filter, that prevents the filter material from touching the grill of the return vent.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing secondary filter devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.